


You Knew

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [54]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dean appreciates your certainty.





	You Knew

“Are you tired?”

You nod, barely able to keep your eyes open as the two of you have just gotten back to your own bed after weeks overseas; you feel terrible that you can’t give him more attention as he holds you close, stroking your hair.

“Dream of me?”

You smile, eyes closed, “Always.”

“You’ve always known, haven’t you?” Dean holds you tighter, letting out a breath against your ear, “We were bound to be together.”


End file.
